


Malec and Zumba

by AveryFox



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryFox/pseuds/AveryFox
Summary: Alec met Magnus through Clary, when they had just started college and became fast friends and then best friends soon after. Six years later, they are still friends. Alec is secretly crushing on Magnus but is afraid to show it as he is the adopted brother of his best friend and he does not want to cause any problems with Clary and he cannot lose his best friend. So, he hides his feelings and carries on with his life.One day, Magnus asks to join him for Zumba classes as he said he needs to exercise and have some fun at the same time. What will happen to Alec when they start Zumba? Will Alec survive the sudden proximity with Magnus?





	Malec and Zumba

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on any platform so please be kind as English is not my first language. The main relationship I will focus on is MALEC.  
> The first chapter is an introduction to some of the characters in the story. This will probably be a slow burn.

Alec was startled awake to the buzzing of the alarm clock on his bedside table. He groaned and rolled over on his bed. He regretted it the moment he turned over. He had left the curtains slightly drawn apart and the rays of the sun shone through to his bedroom. He lifted his arm and slammed the alarm off. His gaze immediately fell upon the two photo frames next to the alarm clock. One of them was of his three younger siblings: Jace, Isabelle and Max. His gaze shifted to the photo next to it. It was a photo of his best friend Clary and her elder brother Magnus.

He closed his eyes and slowly breathed out. Magnus has been in his life for the past six years since he met Clarissa Fray when he went to college. Magnus was Clary’s brother, who was adopted at the age of ten. Clary and Alec had been in the same classes when they went to college and they have been best friends since the year they met. Seeing them together was always a pleasure as their constant jabbering and jokes made him laugh and while he is over at their place, he always felt calm and happy.

Except for the times when Magnus sits next to him when they are watching a movie and he feels as if he might lose all rational thinking. Situations such as the touch of his soft skin as it brushes against his as they reach for the popcorn for the same time or the warmth of his hands when Alec clutches his hands when watching a horror movie. Or the way his eyes glint in mischief when they share inside jokes or the beautiful smile of his when they say their goodbyes. He flung his eyes open. He did not want to think about his smile or anything to do with his lips. Especially in the morning.

Alec groaned and got up from the bed, pushing those feelings away. He can’t be thinking about those things. He needs to concentrate on his work. He has papers to grade and classes to lecture since he worked in The Institute as a full-time English lecturer. He dragged himself to the bathroom and took a shower. Just as he was coming out of his bathroom, which was attached to his room, his brother came banging on the door.

“Alec! You awake? Could you drop me on your way to the office?” Jace yelled.  
Alec opened the door and rolled his eyes. “You know I’m always up before you are,”  
“OK, great! Get dressed, I’ll meet you downstairs,”  
Alec got dressed and walked downstairs. Isabelle was in her pyjamas eating cornflakes with their ten-year-old brother Max.  
“Hey Izzy. How are you feeling now?” Isabelle just mumbled a reply. She was not a morning person.  
“Morning Max,” Alec ruffled the kid’s hair and he yelled hey in response.  
“You just messed up my hair,” Max said sarcastically.  
“He’s way too sarcastic for a ten-year-old,” Jace said amusement laced in his voice.

The four siblings have been living in the opposite side of the country as opposed to where they grew up, for the past six years since their parents died in a car crash. They were lucky that their parents had left quite a fortune for them to live by, as they were young and without jobs to cover their expenses. So, Alec, Jace and Izzy managed to finish college with the money left by their parents and they were all working in The Institute as assistant lecturers, they still needed 2 years’ experience to get their own classes. One year for Alec since he was elder than them and had started work before them.

“Hey Izzy, I hope you get better soon. I don’t like feeling sore all the time,” Jace jibed at Izzy.  
“You SO do not feel sore!” Izzy scowled at Jace.  
“I DO too! You know it’s the twin thing!” Jace hurled back.  
“Whatever!” Izzy frowned and continued eating.  
“Cmon Jace. Let’s go, I don’t want to get late and get on the bad side of Lydia”  
“Be thankful you got her and not Victor Aldertree. He is a dictator”  
“I guess you’re right. But still, let’s go.”

They quickly reached The Institute with an hour to spare and had just started grading the papers that Lydia had asked him to when his phone beeped informing him that he had received a text. He smiled and bit his lip as soon as he saw that the message was from Magnus.

Magnus: Hey Alexander. You’ll be coming to Zumba class, tonight right?

Arrgggh. The Zumba class; He had completely forgotten about it. A few days back Magnus had mentioned a Zumba class opening two blocks from his place. So, he suggested that they take the class together saying he did not have anyone to go with him and he must, although he doesn’t need anyone to do the things that he wants, as he is fabulous and mentions it on occasion, he said that Alec needs to have more fun and that he needs the exercise. He wondered why Magnus didn’t think of taking Tessa and Ragnor.

Tessa and Ragnor are Magnus’s two best friends who had known him since before he was adopted by Clary’s step dad, Luke Garroway and her mom Jocelyn Fray. Tessa Gray and Ragnor Fell, were both in the foster system with him before he got adopted, so he considered them as family.

Alec: Are you sure this is a good idea? What about Tessa or Ragnor?  
Magnus: Yes, I'm sure! Both of them are busy ☹️. Will you come with me to Zumba?

He reluctantly replied. He did not like disappointing people, especially Magnus.  
Alec: Ok. What time is it?  
Magnus: It’s from 7:00-8:00. So, see you then? 😉  
Alec: Yeah! See you at 7.

He groaned and thumped his head on the table. How is he going to survive a Zumba class? He barely ever danced. In fact, he hated dancing. Whereas, Magnus is an excellent dancer and is known to his inner circle as a Dancing Diva. He hopes that he doesn’t make a fool of himself in front of Magnus and die of embarrassment, even though there is zero chance of them ever being more than friends.


End file.
